


A Blue Moon's Destiny

by AthenaGrace



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Drama & Romance, Falling In Love, Fandom Allusions & Cliches & References, Fiction, Forbidden Love, Friendship/Love, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Minor Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Minor Character Death, Minor Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Near Death Experiences, New York City, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 06:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11823501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthenaGrace/pseuds/AthenaGrace
Summary: The fathers of Percy and Jason are two of the most powerful, influencing businessmen in history. That can only mean their companies clash, and it is much dirtier behind the scenes than what people see.However, something happens, and then everything changes.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to test out the waters. I've really been into Percy/Jason since the Mark of Athena because their unique chemistry just appealed to me (Fun fact: I actually shipped Annabeth and Piper before them!). Let's see where this one goes.  
> It's a cliche story if you haven't noticed before.  
> Hope you enjoy the fic!

_Jason Grace_

_The ZEUS Corporation is a corporation created and owned by one of the greatest entrepreneurs and businessmen of all time: Zeus. The ZEUS Corporation was originally a corporation dealing with computer technologies which spread into other categories such as major phone devices and cars. Jason Grace, heir to the ZEUS Corporation, is expected to inherit his father’s wealth and surpass the rival company, ARION. Grace currently attends The Dalton School in Upper East Manhattan._

_Percy Jackson_

_ARION is a company created and owned by one the greatest entrepreneurs and businessmen of all time: Poseidon. ARION was originally a company dealing with computer technology which eventually gave birth to new businesses involving phones and cars. Percy Jackson, heir to ARION, is expected to inherit his father’s wealth and surpass the rival company, ZEUS Corporation. Jackson currently attends The Dalton School in Upper East Manhattan._

_Although these two rival businesses have created an economic boost to the country, their long, dark feud has caused many troubles behind its successful cover. And now, the time for them to make their final move is about to happen…_

**INTRO**

_January 19 th, Manhattan, 53W53_

The luxurious, lustrous tower stood in the midst of its sleepless city with unspoken pride and magnificence as it gave shelter to some of the most dedicated entrepreneurs and businessmen in the world. Located in midtown Manhattan standing 82 stories tall, great, expansive, and panoramas views were guaranteed for the wealthy inhabitants. From here, the Trump tower would be to your right, the Rockefeller center would be behind you, and Central Park would be in front of you. At dusk, the city’s lights would glow brightly all around you, creating a warm, life-filled atmosphere. And if you looked through the first balcony window on the 78th story, you would see a soft breeze flowing through a white curtain, onto the hands of a slightly frowning, young male in his third year attending the Dalton School. The hands of the son of Zeus, who happens to be one of the most influential businessmen of all time, while simultaneously running one of the most influential businesses of all time: The ZEUS Corporation. The hands of Jason Grace, who is currently kneading a fresh loaf of bread at five in the morning for his one-year anniversary with girlfriend, Piper McLean, daughter of the well-known film star, Tristan McLean. Piper is mostly known for her feminine beauty because of her model status. However, two years ago her image was given a slightly “dangerous” edge for stealing a BMW just for her father’s attention.

Jason exhaled, a smile gracing his lips. He sprayed the last layer of oil before carefully placing it in the black, stainless oven, timer set to 30 minutes. His smile grew a little as he thought of how comfortable his girlfriend made him feel. He knew he was lucky to have everything he wanted even if his position made him do some of his father’s dirty work. Plopping down on his leather sofa, his broad hand grazed the side of his gold watch, checking the time, then closing his eyes. A few minutes passed, then Jason got up and walked to his room. He reached for the sleek, black folder on his desk, opening it.  Every month he found a fresh, new document sitting inside on his desk. Inside the folder were documents with individual faces paper clipped to them. Some had x’s going through them, others didn’t. One document had no face, just a description:

_January 19 th_

_For my dear boy:_

_Hello, Jason. I hope everything is going well for you. This is going to be the most challenging and hopefully final task to carry out if you do so properly. This particular assignment you just received will take place near the end of this year._ _I expect you to do this one just as well as you did for the other ones._ _I also bring a specific request this time. Please continue to train as you do every day. Even more, when possible. Like I mentioned before, this will be the most challenging assignment. Always be prepared._

_Best wishes,_

_Father_

  1. _Attend the New York Annual Gala for Outstanding Achievements at the Metropolitan Museum of Art this December 13 th. The theme is masquerade…_



Jason wrapped the loaf of bread with parchment paper, finally tying it nicely with twine.

  1. _Find the man wearing a small silver band around his wrist. It will have a single wave engraved on it…_



He stepped into his white Lamborghini Huracán Coupé ride for school. It took off with a deep rumble.

  1. _Kill him._




	2. Beginning of the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The game begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson characters or series as it is owned by Rick Riordan. I bear no ill will or insult to the Dalton School in any way and have created non-existent features. This is a work of fiction and does not define anything in reality in a certain way.

**CHAPTER 1**

The white Lambo stopped right at the front of the Dalton school. Nodding his thanks to his driver, Jason walked out with his fresh good in hand. Before he could get three steps away from the car, a blue Maserati convertible curtly rolled up in front of his, making an even more dramatic entrance. Jason rolled his eyes. In no doubt did he know who this was. He continued to walk. The driver opened the door for the CEO of ARION’s son to come out. Heads turned his way as he strode lazily towards the school, but with an air of confidence, or rather arrogance, as Jason would describe it. Rival companies, rival dads, rival sons.

“Percy Jackson,” he muttered as he stepped into his school, doors opened by entranced girls. He gave them a quiet smile. They giggled among each other. They watched him go and turned their heads back to whom they expected to come by next. Percy ran a hand through his tousled raven hair and gave the girls who were still standing by the door for him a wink.

“Good morning ladies.”

This excited them further with even more giggling and went in after the two glamorous boys. Jason, who heard this short exchange, slightly scoffed under his breath.

“What’s got you hot under the collar today, Grace?” Percy teased.

“Shut up, Jackson,” he replied, glaring into the air.

It came as no suprise to the school that Jason and Percy were especially competitive against each other. Though no one was for sure exactly why, so they assumed it was because of their father’s rival companies. Others believed the rumor that Percy had an affair with Jason’s girlfriend Piper, but it was also believed the same for Percy’s girlfriend Annabeth.

“Whoa, bitter much,” his sea green eyes sparkled, mischievous, “what have you got there in that pretty little package there? Not for your baby girl by any chance?”

Jason ignored him and walked into his first class. Oh yeah, and they have first class together.

Percy slowed next to a blonde, stormy eyed girl, completely passing his first class. His state of mind was laid back since he had two minutes left.

“Hey, Annabeth. How’s my girl?” He kissed her on the lips. Percy and Annabeth had gone through a lot together. Her mother left when she was a young girl and has since then, been pushing herself often harshly. They were raised side by side for twelve years and started to date each other two years ago, so their bond was strong.

Annabeth grinned, pulling out a rolled up blueprint, “I’m good. I just added some new additions to my current project.” She spread it out in front of them and Percy leaned over to take a closer look at all the intricate little details and designs. He whistled.

“Damn. My future architect is going to be the hottest, most intelligent, woman, ever to walk on this earth.”

Rolling it away into her bag, pink tinted her cheeks. Then, playfully pushed him away.

“Ow.”

“You’re not hurt. Go to class, Seaweed brain; you’re going to be late,” she said gently. Always a soft spot for this lively boy.

“Never,” he replied, rebellious to the end, but started to walk backwards.

“Bye, Annabeth. Love you.”

She waved without looking back.

“Good morning class,” announced the teacher, “I hope all of you had an excellent weekend.”

The students all stood up and filed in a straight line in front of the desk to put their weekend homework in the folder. A year left until they’re all on their own, but discipline is discipline. Jason neatly stacked his papers before carefully placing it in the folder. He was a natural perfectionist. Leo, Jason’s curly haired best friend followed up behind him with a light clap on the shoulder.

“Hey man!” he whispered excitedly, “Heard today was your day with Pipes!” Leo wiggled his eyebrows exaggeratedly.

Jason gasped with mock surprise. “How did you know?”

Leo didn’t fully answer the question.

“I have my connections.”

Jason huffed, grinning.

“Connections, yeah right. You know, the other day, I was going through your magazines wedged between your bookshelf found out about your-“

Leo’s eyes widened and was about to interrupt, but was saved.

“Mr. Grace,” addressed the teacher, firmly, but with a familiarity.

“I apologize, Ms. Rose,” he quickly replied.

Fortunately and not surprisingly, Jason was the favorite of many teachers of his lifetime. It’s saved much trouble from his father. There also probably was an element of fear in there somewhere too, for the teachers. Although some would call it admiration. Percy called him a pet once or twice.

Jason went to sit in his seat. Percy walked past his desk with an annoying smirk on his face.

“Pet.”

Three times.

“You know,” Jason started.

“I don’t,” Percy retorted shortly. Jason didn’t wait to continue.

“Sometimes, it’s better to keep your mouth shut and give the impression that you’re stupid than to open it and remove all doubt.”

Leo attempted to cover up his laugh but it ended up sounding like a choke. He always thought their whole exchanges were hilarious. But then again, Leo always thought everything was hilarious.

Percy opened his mouth to spit back something nasty which was, unfortunately, right when Ms. Rose noticed.

“Mr. Jackson. You heard me warn Mr. Grace earlier. Please sit yourself down before I have to leave another mark.”

Even though the two heirs were stupid rich and knew better, they couldn’t keep their bickering at each other to themselves. Boredom or mutual rivalry, it didn’t matter.

The class snickered.

Seeming unaffected on the outside, Percy sat at his desk and looked out the window, slightly irritated.

 

**Open Time**

The branches of the pink, chivalrous, cherry trees in the courtyard swayed lightly to the breeze as the sun beamed proudly onto its people. A few birds chirped and hopped around the fine fescue, hoping to swab some human food. Most were shooed away. Sitting on a bench was a stunning image of a girl with sharp, Native American features with a short, choppy bob, framing her face perfectly. A small, single braid hung from the side of her hair, and gentle, hazel eyes shown beneath her fringe. As she was about to open her lunch, Jason spotted her.

“Pipes,” he called out, smiling, parcel in one hand.

“Jason!” Piper quickly got up from where she was sitting and carried herself with her long legs toward him as if she hadn’t seen him in weeks. Jason received something more of a pounce than a hug.

“Is that for me?” she gasped, pulling his wrist forward.

Before he had time to think of a proper response, Piper took the parcel into her own hands and un winded the twine holding the letter and parchment together.

“A small gift of many more to come,” she read, “love from your one and only, Jason.”

“Happy Anniversary.”

Making a small sound of affection, and giving thanks, she smacks a quick, plump kiss on his cheek.

Unwrapping the last of the parchment away, she tore off a piece of bread and chewed it. She stopped suddenly.

“Did you make this?”

“Yeah, I thought it wouldn’t be too bad to start off the day with especially since it’s for you.”

Her eyes sparkled.

“Start off the day--you baked it this morning? Oh, sweetie.”

Setting the bread down, she took his hand into her own. Speaking lower,

“Come over to my place at five. I’ll take you out to dinner somewhere nice, and then I’ll have a surprise for you by then. Don’t worry about work. We’ll get all of that done. Besides,” she adds with a quirk of her lips,

“it’s been a while.”

Jason, not too oblivious to the reference responds with a laugh and a promise.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

“Annabeth,” Percy whines, drawling out the ‘e’, “tell me what’s been on your mind lately,”

Exasperated, Annabeth sighed,

“Percy, you already know this. I’ve told you so many times that I have this special internship for Gensler that I have to really focus on especially since I’m a high schooler allowed to take this internship.”

“But Annabeth, we haven’t done anything recently, let alone-”

“This is my future, and we will leave it at that,” she spoke in her “don’t talk back to me” Annabeth voice.

Percy wanted to say that this wasn’t everything her future would be but for once knew better not to push it and bit back his tongue. He hated getting into arguments with her especially since she usually always won anyway.

There was a moment of silence. Then,

“There’s going to be an event I’m going to attend October 6th. Do you want to come with me?”

Annabeth chewed her pastrami sandwich, looking straight ahead.

Percy took a second to think about it. That was about a month from now. At least it was a sure date. Their schedules often got messed up the other times.

“Ok, yeah, sure,” he hastily replied.

“But I’m bringing Riptide.”

Riptide was his good luck ballpoint pen he liked to twiddle with all the time. In fact, it was in his hand right now.

“Agreed,” Annabeth rolled her eyes yet smiling again.

He squeezed her hand and took a bite out of his blue pizza.

He exaggeratedly rolled his eyes up to his head, groaning.

“This is so delicious.”

“Ugh,” Annabeth good-naturedly responded

“I will still never understand how blue food appeals to you.”

“You love me.”

Annabeth hid her smile with another bite of her sandwich. She was just fine sticking with regular, non-blue pastrami.

 

**Last Class**

 

As soon as the bell rang, Percy packed quickly, hopped in his Maserati and made his way to his best friend, Grover’s house as fast as New York would allow him. And while he did so, tried to call Annabeth who never picked up. He huffed and put the phone back in his backpack.

Grover was this down to earth guy who would go long ways for a friend and was a little shorter than Percy. He was a curly brunette who preferred having some facial hair neatly trimmed and had a thing for earthly things. He kept a charming, old, elegant house consisting of Brazilian walnut flooring and a stone exterior along with a beautiful lagoon pool.

Soon, Percy stood in front of Grover’s door, waiting for the facial camera to distinguish him.

They knew each other since they were 12 years old and were close enough friends that they knew each other’s passwords and even social security numbers.

The door clicked lightly open and Percy pushed it all the way open, entering in with his backpack on. Grover’s head popped out from the side of the spacious living room.

“Hey, Perce, what’s up?”

He went back to doing whatever he was doing in the other room.

“Nothing. Just felt like coming here. What are you doing?”

“What are you hiding?”

“Grover!”

“I asked you first.”

Percy sighed.

“Annabeth’s been disconnected from me a bit again recently. She won’t tell me stuff.”

Percy walked to where Grover was.

“Dude, what in the world?" Percy's forehead wrinkled. "Is this why you’ve been slow to answer my texts over the weekend?”

Here, Grover was squatting in front of a huge, unfinished statue of a woman with flowers in her long, wavy hair, along with four cups of coffee on the floor, three empty, one half full. Oh, and was chewing on a pencil. He did that whenever he was nervous or focused.

“Won’t tell you stuff? What did you do, Percy?”

Percy sighed again, going through the list of what he did today.

“I went to school. Winked at the girls.”

Grover scoffed.

“What? Who doesn’t like the hot teenage lifeguard? Then I irritated Jason because it just gives me this horribly good delight, and I love seeing him pissed off. It reminds me of this show where-”

“Getting off topic.”

“Right. I gave her my daily tease. She’s used to that. I gave her compliments. I kissed her. I told her I loved her. I asked her what was on her mind as usual especially since she looked a little more stressed out today. And then she frowned and wouldn’t give me a clear answer. But then when she gave me an answer she didn’t seem happy either. And it had also been a while since we had any se-”

“How many times.”

Percy was confused once again.

“What?”

“How many times did you ask her what was on her mind today?”

“Why?”

“Perce, you’re not exactly the brightest guy around.”

“Hey!”

“Hey!” Grover copied.

Percy had to think about it. But the more he thought about it, the more he realized.

“Well, I asked her once during first class which was when I noticed for real because she wasn’t as enthusiastic in math class as usual which was absolutely ridiculous for her.”

Grover nodded in agreement and motioned for him to go on, used to his babbling.

“Then I asked her a few times again during open time since she didn’t take out the blueprint she showed me earlier that morning to work on during open time like she does every day, and then I asked again at lunch because she’s my girlfriend and I care.”

He stopped, trying to count.

“So that makes it about…”

He trailed off.

“Look,” Grover started, still chipping away at his statue, “from what I’ve heard, and from my past experiences with you, if there’s one thing I learned, it’s that you are a loyal, kind-hearted person.”

Percy gave him his signature lopsided smile.

“Aw, thanks, budd-”

“But you can also be a desperate, whiny, brat,”

“Now listen here-”

“That doesn’t know when to stop. I’m not saying that this is always true, but dude, there’s a reason why Annabeth has also so lovingly given you the nickname, ‘Seaweed Brain.’ I think she just wants some space. You’ve been asking her all day and it might be stressing her out more than helping.”

“But she seemed different today.”

“Over the weekend, Annabeth texted me how much anxiety she felt over her projects for the internship. That might be why. She probably didn’t want to tell you about the one she was working on now because she knew that you would try to help, but this is a part of her career she wants to earn herself. Not by money.”

“Ohhhh. That explains why she didn’t answer to my 12 voice mails asking if I could do anything for her.”

Grover rubbed his forehead, setting the chisel and destroyed pencil down.

“Just. Apologize when you next see her, and don’t ask so many questions. You know Annabeth. She’ll soften up on you. She always does.”

Taking time to process all the wise words his wise bro just said and reveling in how true it was, Percy finally responded with,

“Ok.”

And that was that.

Until Grover pulled him over to the next room to devise a plan.

Because even though Percy was intelligent, he was still a seaweed brain.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Jazz music filled the smoky, romantic atmosphere at the House of Aphrodite, a luxurious restaurant/bar that held occasional special events and late-night jazz/blues music. The velvety curtains draped heavily across the glass windows, the ambient lighting defining the very beauty of the place.

“This was the first place my father went on a date with my mother,” Piper announced, reminiscing quietly as the waitress walked them to their table.

“It’s one of the only places that I feel like I have a connection with her, even though I’ve never met her.”

Jason could sympathize with her emptiness too. He too, lost his mother when he was young. The waitress handed them each a menu. She quickly adjusted the candles to the exact center, Jason took note.

“My name is Silena, and I will be serving as your waitress today.” She was a stunning image of delicate chocolate hair and warm icy blue eyes.

“Today’s wine special is Château Lafite Rothschild, best with any meat dish. Would you like to try it?”

Jason and Piper politely declined due to their age. They tended to look more mature than they were.

“What can I get you lovely couple to drink today?” Her smile was gentle.

Jason, being the gentleman he is, just ordered a glass of water, and Piper requested for a sparkling fruit drink. Silena happily took the information in without writing it down and left.

“So, how’s your day been so far?” Jason tried to strike up a simple conversation.

“It’s been good whenever I’m around you,” responded Piper, going for the cheesy line. Jason lets out a confident laugh. She continued.

“I met this girl the other day in a nightclub, and she said she knew this place pretty well. She recommended it to me and that’s where I was reminded that this was someplace my parents went to before I was born and just knew this was the place we had to go to. Her name is Drew. She seemed pretty nice.”

“That’s cool. Is that her coming up to you right now?” Jason nodded his head behind her. He could smell her perfume from here.

A curly haired brunette with pink eyeliner and perfect makeup was walking toward their table. She was Asian and was sultry gorgeous. _What was it with this place and beautiful people?_ Jason thought.

“Drew! Wow, I thought to come visit here since you so nicely recommended it to me the other night!”

Drew eyed Jason briefly but did not go by unnoticed by him. Piper didn’t seem to notice.

“Piper, sweetie!” Drew mimicked with shared enthusiasm. Her eyes left Jason, lingering before leaving. He already felt a chill from her. “I’m really glad you took my word for real, dear! How nice to see you!”

Piper got up from her seat and hugged her.

“Today’s our anniversary,” Piper announced by her curly perm.

“Oh, well, hun, you two are in luck today. I happen to own this place.”

Piper’s eyes widened.

“I can give a discount.”

Drew looked back at Jason.

“No, screw it, it’s on me. I’ve got your orders tonight.”

A blinding smile.

Piper was delighted.

Jason was miserable.

“Piper, could you come back to the table, please?”

She sat down.

“What’s going on?” he asked, “what did you say to her?”

“Nothing, I just told her it was our anniversary and then she told me she owns this place. Now, she’s paying for our date! How wonderful!”

Jason scrunched his mouth to the side. He got chilled vibes from her and also wanted to pay things himself but couldn’t exactly refuse now.

“Feel free to take whatever you want.”

Jason looked away. Silena approached their table holding a tray with their drinks, but once she caught sight of Drew, her aura changed slightly.

“Drew?” Silena asked, “what are you doing?”

Drew’s lip curled slightly.

“Doing what you do when you own a business.”

Silena flinched it was almost unseen.

“Anyways, it’s none of your business. Just keep doing your work.”

“Drew, don’t be like that,” Piper countered, worried, and went on to tell Silena what just happened. Drew looked away to hide her mock disgust. _Something happened between the two,_ Jason thought as he saw her turn her head away from Piper’s comment and referring back to how Silena changed when she got back.

Drew turned back after Piper was done.

“Carry on, you two. I hope you…enjoy your dinner.”

She paused next to Silena before walking away, leaning towards her ear.

“Don’t even dare to try and ruin this for me, Silena. You know what happens when you do, and I’ll know this time.”

“You don’t deserve this restaurant,” Silena muttered.

Drew just sneered and left.

“Don’t think so highly of yourself.”

 

“Sorry about that,” said Silena, turning back to Piper and Jason.

“Here are your drinks.”

They cautiously accepted their drinks. Seeing their faces, she gave up and decided to tell them.”

“We used to be really good friends until we got in a conflict with this one guy. We both liked him, but he liked only one of us.” Her long lashes lowered sadly.

“That was me. And then this got in the way of our business. We thought of the idea of this restaurant in the beginning together initially. When Charlie-” she paused seeming pained, “Charles, the guy we were both after chose me, Drew grew with jealousy and completely twisted around our relationship and the ownership of this restaurant which was funded by my deceased sister Lucy to go to me. And this was fair and fine-me being owner and Drew being co until, like I said, her jealousy ruined everything. But I did too,” she admitted quietly.

“What do you mean you did too?” Piper questioned. Piper couldn’t imagine Silena doing anything horrible.

“I started meeting up with Charles and this continued for months to a year.” Tears gathered in her eyes.

“Once Drew found out, she was so furious and called me a traitor. Because when I started to meet up with Charlie, I spent less time with her for him, the restaurant was owned by me, and I had the guy she loved. I had everything she wanted.” Silena was shaking now. The restaurant was too busy with the music and food. She struggled with the next part.

“So, she paid someone from a company, I don’t know which, to get him in a car one day and do what they wished.” Silena looked grief stricken.

“And now, we both lost him, and she took over the business while I have to keep my mouth shut. I was so overstruck with grief at the time and didn’t know what really happened. I just remember Drew came up to me one day telling me Charlie was dead from a car accident and offered to take the company for a while so I could adjust. I believed it was true because Charlie wouldn’t answer any calls and his home was listed. But then I found out.”

Her eyes clouded with concealed anger.

“I was sitting in our private lounge here when I saw a word on the top of a window on her laptop. It said his name, Charles, so I opened it, curious as to why she would have his name there.” She took a moment to calm herself.

“It listed her regrets and reasons for having Charlie killed but none toward taking the restaurant and defriending me. It’s then when I knew Drew was blinded by the power of having more, and more, and more. No one can help me on what happened or get the restaurant back. I’m forced to work here as a waitress until Drew truly heals.” She final stopped, looking at her black, worn-out, mid heeled shoes. For the first time that night, she looked just as frayed.

Jason’s brow was furrowed in deep thought. Company. She mentioned company. What if it was… He shook off the thought. Not now.

Piper was on the verge of tears and sprang up to hug Silena.

“Oh, Silena. This is all messed up. I am so, so sorry things turned out this way. Is there any way we could help?”

“No, not now. Please don’t tell anyone,” she begged.

Piper looked into her deep blue eyes and swore she would keep secret.

“I promise.”

“Thank you.”

“What were your names?”

“I’m Piper, and this is Jason,” she gestured sideways.

“Thank you, Piper and Jason. I have this gut feeling that I can trust you guys.”

“No need to thank us,” Jason politely replied, “It’s a beautiful restaurant.”

She just smiled sadly.

“Oh, and Piper?”

“Yeah?”

“I would be careful around Drew. I don’t know what act she’s playing now, but I do know that she uses things and people because she sees something she wants from them. Keep out a close eye if you see her again.”

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

“Well, that was unexpected,” Jason commented solemnly while trying to drive to Piper’s house. He was still thinking about which company was contacted. His dad’s hung there solidly in his mind.

Piper hummed, glad to have a new friend, but sorrowful, also.

“I wish we could help somehow,” she said.

They wrote the rest back in silence. Jason mentally promised himself he would get this figured out.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Piper grasped his back, pressed the pads of her fingers to his skin.

“I don’t want to lose you.”

Jason didn’t say anything, too caught up in the moment and kissed her. He grabbed her hair roughly, but she gently removed his hands and pulled him down on the bed. She ran her hands across his chest.

This was everything Jason wanted, right? A hot girlfriend and a good education, leading to a good future. But something left him feeling empty that night. Something that wouldn’t leave him alone, and so his search finally begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ever since I watched Riverdale, I keep seeing that type of film setting for this fanfiction. Like the way scenes were filmed to look, etc. But I don't want this fic to be exactly like that because the way I saw this fic originally is more of a regular, dark, modern New York style. Riverdale setting is too teenage for this.
> 
> Also, the romance will be coming. Please bear with me and be patient. Suspense is lying in the air waiting to happen. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Told you it was cliche. But seriously, I still love them.  
> Will be posting chapter 1 shortly. :)  
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
